Inui
by Haru No Uta
Summary: If Inui really thinks this way... InuKai. Yaoi.


Just trying (my best) to catch the way Inui thinks. Re-enactment of their parts from volume 14 of the manga. From Inui's POV, with additionals.

Don't think I've done a good job here, coz how technical can one get during something so intimate? Can be mildly disgusting to some.

Thanks to Enki-Sama for digging out the statistics of Kaido for me.

Don't dwell on those numbers; they were all made up based on no grounds. Its tiring enough just by making up those numbers. Enki-Sama suggested to write from Kaido's POV, it'll be very much easier but that'll be no fun ...

And, Happy Birthday Inui!

* * *

"No problem."

Kawamura's left hand waved twice as goodbye, had just trimmed his nails, they were 3mm long yesterday.

18:03:43, it'll take 30 minutes to jog there. 94.6% chance that he'll be there perfecting his skills.

According to his determination, its 80% that I should be able to put the 1.5 meter towels, 1 blue and 2 red, into good use.

18:24:58, heartbeats doubled, 27.5% due to the jog and 72.5% anxiety to execute the plan, perspirations started 46 seconds later than yesterday, breathing is maintained. Improvement.

His strenuous grunts, at 2 seconds intervals, sounded closer. He's only using the strength on his wrist, making 36 degree curves, it won't do. Didn't seem to notice me. 18:30:48, 2 minutes 55 seconds early.

"Hi, Kaido."

99.8% surprised, he just stared at me. ... 10 seconds. His eyes aren't moving; bet 92.5% he's recalling my match against Tezuka.

"Here, take this Kaido"

100% he'll ask what it's for. Blue is for his training, reds are for my use.

"What is this towel for?"

I'll answer that later.

The water at the spot is around 0.73m, my thigh is 0.81m here, the water couldn't touch my track pants. 25 degree Celsius, comfortably warm. My Puma Tenors are getting soggy, will take 2 days to dry completely. It will deteriorate 63% and will last another 6 months of daily jogging, which is if it doesn't get this wet again.

This is it. 0.67 square meters of 89% flat area, enough to let him practice the swingings, with the chance of slipping reduced to 8%.

"Right here. Kaido! Try swinging the towel!"

19% curious, 34% wondering, 47% trusting. 100% he will follow and 11% that he can figure out why by himself.

_Splash_

Using his wrist again. His Flexor Carpi Radialis and Palmaris Longus will be sore tomorrow if this carries on.

He stopped, staring at the towel which is printed with 21 blue, 9cm x 3cm logo of 'Kawamura Sushi'. 100% analysing why he can't swing it with ease. 34 seconds, still silent. 99.99% he doesn't have an answer. I should tell him.

"You are only using the strength on your wrist. Definitely you can't swing it this way, this is the key to perfect Boomerang Snake."

"Hissssss ... ..."

Eyes widened 68.2%, he understood me.

_Splash_

First swing, reliability on the wrist has lessen. Water droplets flew around us within a 2 meter radius. Catching the light from the 18:46:31 Sun. His body is glowing too, he doesn't have a t-shirt tan like the rest. But he does have a shorts tan ...

_Splash_

Fourth swing, he's starting to move his upper body in an arc of 29 degrees. My jacket is 22% wet from his splashes. 2 water beads, mixed with perspiration, are gliding down the groove between his 94.3cm chest. The second caught up with the first, merging into a double-sized bead, glided further down his abdomen and into his belly button.

_Splash_

Seventh swing, he's body is pivoting 28 degrees at his waist, learning to shift his weight from right to left during 46% of the swing. He's getting it alright. That brown 1mm diameter mole in his right armpit looks kinda cute. The other 1.3mm mole, 0.5 shades darker, in the groove of his left elbow looks cute too.

"Now ... ... How does that feel?"

_Splash_

Eleventh swing, 16% to perfecting it. The gleam in his eyes tripled and his face blushed 40% due to the excitement of nearly perfecting Boomerang Snake. 19:02:12, time to get into my plans, have about 12 minutes 11 seconds.

"Kaido ... ... Wanna try playing doubles with me?"

The second look of surprise today, he stopped poised for the thirteenth swing. He's asking why with his eyes. It's now or never.

"Before you answer, there's another training program I'd come up with. You wanna try?"

Silence, he's 26% thinking if he should play doubles with me, 15% thinking about what training program will it be, 27% if he need to drink my special juices and 32% preparing to accept the program. 100% he will accept.

"Okay."

Eyeing the red towel in my hands, 100% wondering what that's for. He should be 99% trusting me or my plan won't work. Have to get nearer and not to slip on the 6cm bulge 46cm from where he's standing.

"Close your eyes, Kaido."

"Inui sempai ..."

Distrust increased to 79%. He took half a step back, knees bent at 57 degrees, body leaned forward slightly at 23 degrees. Got to make him let down his guard. Mustn't move close yet.

"Its part of the new program, to train your senses other than sight. So I've got to blindfold you."

He straightened up, relaxed his shoulders down 4cm, and then closed his eyes. His head turned 18 degrees to the right when the towel touched his face. The knot should be just 86% tight or it'll arouse his suspicions. Done. He looked defenseless trying to find his focus on me, by his memory.

"Kaido, your arms too."

The second red towel wrapped 4 rounds around his wrists. This knot should be 7% tighter than the blindfold.

"Inui sempai?"

His head lifted 43 degrees upwards; his instincts were accurate considering I'm 11 cm taller. That move made a good angle. His right bicep felt 4 degree Celsius hotter and 7% firmer than his left.

"Inui semmmnh ..."

They are 37% softer than I'd estimated; breathing stopped at 1.5 second, muscles tensed 60%, bounded arms instinctively bended in defense. 1 minute 23 second, he's still not breathing.

"Kaido, use your nose to breath."

His lips relax by 0.6cm trying to catch his breath. His tongue is slippery, there's an indent on the right side, 1.4cm from the tip. The left front tooth is 0.1cm longer than the right, no plague on teeth. Breathing is short and quick; exhales are 1 second longer than inhales and halted 3 times in between. Muscles tensed by another 9%.

_Ting-a-ling_

"Yo! Inui sempai! Kaido!"

19:14:23, Momoshiro is on his way sending Ryoma home. Momoshiro waved but didn't stop. Ryoma is looking with a thoughtful eye. 63% he knows, 93% he won't tell another, the other 7% if he's being tricked out of it by Fuji. But its 89% that Fuji won't learn about this, unless Momoshiro realised the 11% by babbling about what he just saw.

His face reddens by another 14%. His eyes are spitting venom. He's not violent outside tennis, 100% he'll just ask why.

"What was that for?"

"For my notebook."

I'm 101% lying.

* * *

~End~


End file.
